


You forgot to do the dishes?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian is leaving for work and asks Mickey to do the dishes, Mickey forgets which leads Ian to a discovery.





	

It was six in the morning and Ian woke up cuddling Mickey from behind. He loved that this was his new “normal.” Mickey had gotten out of prison and they had been living together for a little less than a year but Ian never got used to waking up next to Mickey, it just didn’t seem real. It seemed even more unreal that Mickey and Ian had gotten engaged; Ian smiled as he looked down at his silver band shining. 

Ian slid out of bed and took a shower; he needed to get ready for his very early shift. Mickey had a lot of trouble finding work, he worked as a bartender when Kev needed someone to cover but other than that he didn’t really have steady pay. Mickey’s job was keeping their tiny apartment clean and to make dinner, which made him feel like a bitch but he tried not to complain since Ian was paying all the bills. 

When Ian got showered and dressed, he turned to Mickey. Mickey was moving around in the bed now, so Ian knew he was slightly awake. Ian couldn’t help but smile at how cute Mickey looked when he was sleeping. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Mickeys head and Mickey smiled.  
“Morning” a sleepy voice came from under the covers slightly scratchy sounding.  
“Morning baby” Ian now went for Mickey’s lips. Mickey was too tired to really reciprocate the kiss so Ian just laughed. “Hey can you wake up a bit? I got to tell you something real quick”  
Mickey just opened one eye at Ian, but sat up in bed “yeah sure, you okay? Need me to go pick up a refill or something?” Mickey always thought the worst when Ian had to tell him something. 

Ian thought it was cute that Mickey worried so much, he regretted letting it bother him in the past.  
“ No, I am actually good. Can you please do the dishes? They’ve been there this entire week and it starting to really annoy me.”  
Mickey was already falling back asleep by the time Ian finished his sentence, if he didn’t need a refill on his pills it wasn’t that important, so all he said was “Got it” followed by thumb upping Ian.  
Ian shouted “I love you” as he left the house but Mickey was already sound asleep. 

 

When Mickey finally got up for the day, he recalled talking to Ian but couldn’t remember anything that was said. He knew Ian wanted him to do something but he didn’t remember what. Honestly, he wasn’t in the mood to do anything. Truthfully, Mickey was kind of depressed. He wanted to be the one to take care of Ian and financially support them but he knew it would be hard since he was a felon. He grew up in a home with a felon for a father; he knew how hard it was to find work so this discouraged him a lot. Mickey went to the kitchen and realized that they didn’t have any dishes for cereal so he ate it out of a cup, while he watched television. 

Mickey walked over to the washer and dryer in the corner of their kitchen and washed some of Ian’s uniforms, thinking that’s probably what Ian wanted. He then swept the kitchen and vacuumed the house. After he did this, he took a shower and then fell asleep on the couch. Needless to say, he never got around to doing the dishes and when Ian got home he wasn’t very happy. 

When Ian got home, he saw Mickey sleeping on the couch and was confused as to why the house didn’t smell like food was being cooked. Mickey didn’t wake up to the front door closing so Ian went to inspect the kitchen. Once he saw the pile of dishes that were still there from this morning, Ian got furious.  
He walked over to Mickey and hit him on the arm, “MICK WHAT THE FUCK” he shouted.  
Mickey hopped right up, “what’re you hitting me for?” the words came out soft and not angry like you’d expect. However, Ian didn’t realize that because he was upset. “I literally asked you to do the dishes this morning. That’s all I asked you to do while I was at work for ten fucking hours. But I come home and you’re being lazy, just sleeping on the god damn couch, what the fuck Mick.” 

Mickey didn’t respond, he just walked right past Ian like he had never spoken. He walked over to the dryer that had Ian’s uniforms on top and started walking to their room. Ian was so dumbfounded by the way Mickey was acting. Normally Mickey would’ve fought back and then they would have makeup sex but not this time. Mickey didn’t even react; it was almost like he didn’t hear Ian talk. After collecting his thoughts Ian headed toward their room, but he found himself in a situation he never expected. 

Mickey was crouched down to the floor with one arm on the bed, the other on his face and he was crying, weeping, absolutely sobbing. He was trying not to make any loud sounds. Ian couldn’t see Mickeys face because his back was faced toward him. However, Ian saw his fiancés back moving up and down and heard him breathing. He had never seen Mickey cry like this before. It scared Ian, Mickey was always the one to pick up the pieces and Ian had never realized just how broken Mickey Milkovich was. Ian knew he was naïve to think that prison had no effect on Mickey but Mickey just never talked about his emotions so Ian didn’t push him to. 

Ian walked over to his fiancé and crouched down in front of his face, which Mickey was now trying to cover with both hands while still crying; however now he wasn’t hiding any sound. The piercing sobs coming from Mickey hurt Ian’s heart, and made his stomach drop. “Baby, please talk to me” Ian said while his voice was shaking. “Baby you’re scaring me, Mickey you need to breathe. Baby you need to breathe” Ian grabbed Mickey and held him. Mickey’s body felt limp, as if he had just released every bit of sadness inside of him, he felt like a deflated balloon. When he finally gathered some composure he looked up at Ian with his blue eyes surrounded by red, and Mickey realized Ian was trying not to cry now too. Ian realized Mickey was looking at him so he broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry that I yelled at you Mick. Are you okay? You scared me.”  
“I wasn’t upset that you were mad at me” was all Mickey said not looking at Ian.  
Ian looked at Mickey and put his hand under his chin so Mickey was looking at him too, “Please tell me what’s going on.”

Mickey got up from Ian’s grip, and Ian stood up now and followed Mickey with his eyes as he paced back and forth around the room. 

“I guess I’m just depressed man. I feel like a loser. I literally stay home all day and clean and cook and wait for you to come home. I want to make you proud and be someone you’re proud to be with and I just feel like… I feel like” Mickey was biting his lip, searching for the right words. 

“Terry” Ian said with his eyes closed, a single tear coming from him now. 

His name made Mickey want to projectile vomit all over the room but instead he gulped and closed his eyes.  
Ian walked over to Mickey and hugged him, he felt so stupid for not realizing what Mickey was going through.  
“I should’ve taken the counseling the prison offered, I just didn’t want to seem like a pussy” Mickey whispered into Ian’s ear as he was still hugging him.  
Ian sat Mickey down on the bed and sat down next to him, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes Ian said “I want you to know that I love you so fucking much. You’re not a pussy, you’ve always been there for me through all my episodes and when I found out I was bipolar. I’m sorry for not realizing that you’re hurting sometimes too. I am so proud to be with you, don’t think for a second that I’m not…”  
Mickey wanted to interrupt Ian so bad, he felt incredibly awkward being told all these nice things and being this intimate but Ian put his finger up to Mickey and continued to talk, “ Don’t think for a second that I’m not happy to call you mine. You’re important and I need you here, and you’re not that bastard. You never will be, you’re Mickey. My Mickey.” 

Mickey smiled at Ian and he was just happy that Ian didn’t call him a pussy or think he was lame for crying. Instead, he felt loved, it was such a rare feeling for Mickey but he felt absolute bliss at this point. He turned to Ian to kiss him but Ian was already halfway there, Mickey finally felt like he was safe. Ian Gallagher was his home.


End file.
